


all you need is love

by allmadeofstardust



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: He's the only top, Inspired By Tumblr, Light BDSM, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Power Dynamics, Taako is a top, relationship analysis, this fic expands on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadeofstardust/pseuds/allmadeofstardust
Summary: drabbles about sexual relationships and the power dynamics within them





	all you need is love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this lovely post on Tumblr: https://rabdoidal.tumblr.com/post/167114360590/rabdoidal-rabdoidal-rabdoidal-hey-taako
> 
> I only did these three ships, but if you really want me to do Merle, Lucy, and Davenport lemme know
> 
> (also good lord I've never published anything remotely close to smut in my life please forgive me)

**Blupjeans –**

Barry finished tying the knot around Lup’s wrist before cupping her face gently in his hands.

“Are you sure about this Lup?”

Lup grinned wickedly, and it made Barry’s heart do flips.

“Babe,” she smiled. “When have I ever been wrong?”

Barry laughed at that and leaned forward to kiss her. He let it grow for a few seconds, before pulling away quickly, leaving Lup in a lurch. She pulled forward, only to be held back by the ropes around her wrists. Barry shot her a brief quizzical look, asking an unspoken question, and Lup smirked. Her face was already turning red.

“Oh hell yes,” she purred, licking her lips. “Make me want you, babe.”

Other parts of Barry were doing flips now, and he leaned back in, kissing her hungrily. He ran his hands down her body, savoring every inch of it, and he pressed closer to her. He broke apart, leaving her gasping, and he looked at her, in all her flushed glory, him silently waiting for guidance despite her position. She knew this, she knew this charade well, and she played along so easily Barry couldn’t help but get swept along for the ride.

This time she helped guide his hands, and he took full advantage of the fact that she couldn’t move, couldn’t protest. So with careful consideration and many a flush-fueled glance, he played with her, as a bard would a fiddle. A century of practice made him well aware of what made her squirm, and each gasp she took made him feel warmer, more alive, until they were both moving together, him in the lead, her behind the scenes, each fulfilling the other in the ways they knew, because this was how they did things.

When they finished, panting hard, Barry was almost too tired to untie the ropes.

“Babe,” Lup breathed. “I love you so much.”

“Yeah. Me too, Lup.”

“But if you so much as think about leaving me like this, I will forever ban you from aftercare cuddle time.”

Barry was up in a heartbeat.

**Magnulia –**

Magnus poked his head out from within their workshop.

“Hey, Jules?”

Julia was studying a recipe in a cookbook.

“Mmm?” she hummed, distracted.

Magnus stepped further out into the open, holding the beautifully finished, polished, and interestingly curved wooden dildo in his hands. It was attached to some simple straps.

“I found your dick in the workshop,” he stated simply, smiling slightly at the phrase.

Julia bolted upright, bumping the table as she did so.

“Magnus, I wasn’t - ”

“It’s wonderfully done!” Magnus exclaimed. “I mean, just look at the curvature, you probably had to spend so much time just getting that cut just right, and - ”

“Magnus.” She had drawn level with him now, her face sheepish. “I didn’t want to freak you out, I just thought - ”

“We can use it, right?”

Julia looked surprised.

“Maggie, it was just an _idea_, it’s only if you want to - ”

“I’m down.”

Julia smiled.

“You mean it?”

“It’ll make you happy, right?”

Julia nodded and threw her arms around his neck.

“Most definitely,” she purred, before kissing him senseless.

Later that night, Julia made sure Magnus was comfortable and cozy, blissful with some generous kissing. She leaned over him, pinning him down with a few more kisses all over his lovable face. He gazed up at her, smitten, and she smirked before revealing a small bag from nearby. His eyes widened and he tried to sit up but Julia pressed a firm hand on his shoulder and winked at him.

“Relax,” she soothed, pressing a finger to his lips. “This will be fun for both of us.”

Magnus wasn’t afraid. This was certainly not the first time Julia had run the show – she always knew what she wanted, and Magnus was always willing to give it to her. This was the next step – something that would make her feel good.

Magnus didn’t hesitate for a second.

As she donned the thing, he took in her naked beauty. She looked _good_ with it on. He was so distracted he almost missed her cueing him to gently roll over. She bent low and leveled her head with his ear.

“Love ya, Maggie,” she whispered. Magnus’ heart soared to hear her so happy.

“Love ya, Jules.”

**Taakitz –**

Kravitz was sitting in the bed upstairs, reading a musical theory book, when Taako finally got home. He leaned dramatically on the doorframe, taking Kravitz in. He noticed him, and lowered his book.

“Taako?”

“That eager for me to get home, are ya Krav?” He gestured to the bed. “The sitting room chair’s a little more comfy.”

Kravitz ducked his head, but Taako could see him blushing. He shook his head and walked over to him, tipping his face up to meet his. His reading glasses were askew, his dreads a mess, and his usually neatly pressed sleepshirt was rumpled.

“God, you’re fucking sexy,” Taako breathed, before leaning down and kissing him hungrily. Kravitz replied in earnest, and Taako clambered into bed, straddling Kravitz as he continued kissing the fuck out of his boyfriend.

“We’re going to have a fun night,” Taako whispered between kisses. “And you’re gonna get me there.”

Kravitz just hummed in response. He started unbuttoning Taako’s top slowly, gazing up at him, but Taako simply threw Kravitz’s shirt to the floor with no pretenses, diving in for another kiss.

“You’re getting in the way,” Kravitz said matter-of-factly. Taako laughed and kept at it.

“Too bad,” he growled. “You’re not getting me that easily.”

He pulled Kravitz over to the rest of the bed, pressing down on top of him. The book Kravitz was reading fell awkwardly to the side, and Taako picked it up, grinning.

“Is that a textbook in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” he smiled.

Kravitz rolled his eyes.

“Hundreds of years of reaping, and that’s the cheesiest thing I think I’ve _ever_ heard _anyone_ say.”

“Yeah, but I’m not lying, am I?”

Taako pulled Kravitz up to his level, and Kravitz kissed him all over, as Taako’s hand crept downwards. Kravitz gasped and purred, as Taako worked literal and figurative magic. Kravitz’s lips found Taako’s chin, then his neck, and Taako’s head arched back as Kravitz pulled his teeth along Taako’s skin, causing him to shudder and melt.

Kravitz knew what Taako was doing. Taking charge, putting himself quite literally on top. He loved every minute of it, of satisfying him with whatever ways he could. He knew the game, played by the rules, never cheated, because he let Taako have his moments. He knew why, so he let him.

Besides, Taako was _such_ an amazing lover, no matter where he was, and Kravitz couldn’t complain even if he wanted to.

They kept kissing, kept moving, together, and at some point the book fell onto the floor and Taako might have accidentally kicked the bedside lamp (again), but at the end of it all they collapsed, breathing hard, still occasionally kissing each other.

Kravitz looked down at Taako and even now, after all this time, he still seemed so vulnerable. He tried to hide it with everything, but it was still there, and Kravitz refused to let that be the end of it. So he pulled him close, curled his arms around Taako’s warm skin, kissed him deeply on the forehead, before brushing golden hair out of his eyes and singing him to sleep with the latest symphony he had composed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all-made-of-stardust on Tumblr!


End file.
